when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlesian Crusader-160
The Atlesian Crusader-160, known as the AC-160, is the first assault tank of the Atlesian Armed Forces and is an upgraded variant of an FT101 Main Battle Tank (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare). In the Beacon War, many Atlas soldiers had been killed by enemy tanks when they were trying to defeat many enemy tanks by using their own rifles, but the Atlesian Armed Forces were being defeated by many enemy vehicles and enemy modern vehicles when the Atlesian Armed Forces didn't have any Gundams, modern vehicles, military vehicles, and many types of firearms that are made by the Kingdom of Atlas, and they only use their battlesuits, robots, airships, dropships, pistols, swords and rifles. By needing Gundams, modern vehicles, military vehicles and types of firearms that are made by the Kingdom of Atlas (shotguns, SMGs, machine guns, sniper rifles, etc.) and many Atlesian vehicles, James Ironwood of the Kingdom of Atlas and Ruby Ramirez of the Preschool Girls take measures to strengthen the Atlesian Armed Forces, and it is needed for the USA, the JSDF, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance to help the Kingdom of Atlas to strengthen the Atlesian Armed Forces. Soon, Ruby Ramirez and Gabby build an Atlesian Crusader-160 tank together to make sure it is the first tank to made by Atlas by using a newly-printed FT101 main battle tank blueprint after Team Magic School Bus arrived in an Atlesian military base, then the Atlesian Armed Forces and the government of the Kingdom of Atlas will have an AC-160 Tank (assault tank), an MSA-004 Crusader (Gundam), an M114 Storm (APC), an Atlesian AMV (APC), a Type 89 Dust Ashigaru (IFV), an M155 Crocea (MBT), a GAT-FJ108 Dust Knight (Gundam), an ED-210 Grimm Killer (a battle robot), an M109 Atlas Destroyer (self-propelled howitzer) and more Atlesian military vehicles. Also, many Atlas soldiers can use their colors from of an Atlesian Knight-200 robot (gray, black and white), plus with the Atlas symbol, an energy shield, an adamantium armor, high defensive power, high attacking power, have stronger shells, have anti-armor shells, equip a Trophy system, two machine guns and a main tank gun to upgrade and become the AC-160 Tank, and now it is the first tank to be made by Atlas according to VNN News. Soon, many AC-160 tanks will also support the Preschool Girls, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Weiss's own Afrika Korps, the Atlesian Armed Forces and the rest of the Grand Alliance in the siege of Kassala. In battle, the AC-160 tank is better than an FT101 main battle tank, but it can be allowing itself to attack Grimm attackers with the help of the Atlesian Paladin-290s, Atlas soldiers and the AK-200 robots. Now the AC-160 tanks will fight for the Atlesian Armed Forces, the Schnee Dust Company, James Ironwood, Atlas, Vale, Beacon Academy, Atlas Academy, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units